Losing Part of Your Heart
by HeianScarletAlien
Summary: Have you ever lost part of your heart? Well Berwald has when he's made to give Tino, a loving Finn, to Ivan. But, during his time of sadness, he realises that the other Nordics are there for him and will be his shoulder to cry on. SuFin with slight DenNor. Might contain mature content later.
1. Prologue Taken

**Prologue: Taken**

Snow covered the field, falling slowly onto the ground and covering it in a thin layer of white that would soon get deeper. It seemed almost magical, the white a stark contrast to the deep blue of the night sky. Stars twinkled high above making the sky look like a blanket of lights above. The Scandinavian that stood in the field would have loved a night like this much more but right now it was mocking him. He knew he had failed his nation, failed the people he cared so much about. But, more than the sense of failing his people, he had failed one he promised to protect. A chilling wind howled between the trees that circled around them, stretching their branches out and almost inviting the Swede to get lost in their dark, comforting embrace. The footsteps, slow and steady, made his face contort in unimaginable emotional pain. As he looked up to see Ivan the Terrible, part of the Russian military that was once at war with his own warriors, tears stained his cheeks. Slung over Ivan's shoulder was the one person to change his life, to spark some sort of emotion in his usually sad and painful life. His only light in the dark war.

Their eyes met sea-green and a beautiful violet. Oh those eyes would haunt him forever. A hand reached out for him but it was useless. In ending this war he had to give away part of his heart. The young boy, being dragged away from his chance of being part of Sweden and its diminishing rule of Scandinavia, was Tino- a young Finnish boy who captured the large Swede's heart as soon as their eyes met. Like him, Berwald Oxenstierna, and like Ivan he was the embodiment of a nation that was yet to prove its worth to the world. All of his life him and his people had been under Swedish rule and now, as he realised Tino's life would change dramatically, he would be in the 'care' of Ivan. It made Berwald's blood boil. All he wanted is to keep his lovely Finnish boy while Russia took part of Tino's land. But, Ivan would never go down without something more. He had threatened right then and there to kill Tino or torture him right in front of Berwald is the Swede objected. Berwald wanted Tino to be safe and nothing more so he had let Ivan get what he wanted without a fight. The look on the Finn's face as his legs were bound and he was chucked over Ivan's shoulder was heartbreaking.

"Maybe one day you'll see Tino, da? Part of my group maybe?" Ivan asked, his voice barely reached Berwald yet it was there. Cold and mocking never reassuring or comforting. Those words made Berwald want to kill Ivan then and there however a nation could never be killed by simple ways. It takes wars, like the wars between Berwald and Mathias, to bring down a nation. Berwald knew it worked because Mathias was slowly deteriorating all because of the Swede.

Suddenly the footsteps disappeared.

The crunching of snow beneath heavy boots stopped.

A freezing wind howled around Berwald as his legs gave way and he fell to the ground, tears falling from his eyes as his glasses fogged up. And as he repeatedly punched the snow, hitting the rock solid ground and bruising his hand a cry of anger, like a war cry, escaped his lips. This cry of anguish would be heard miles, to both Russian and Finnish ears and maybe even a few others. And the Finn would close his eyes, trying to distract himself from the memories of being with Berwald as tears fell onto the snow underneath him. _I'll come back Berwald… and you will see that I'm stronger than you thought._

* * *

**A/N: This is a second SuFin fanfic because I adore them so much but this time about the moment when Russia took part of Finland away from Sweden. I'm sorry it's not historically accurate but I tried, honest! I hope to enjoy it and I promise I'll continue other fanfics on the way, I just needed to test my angst writing etc. Please review!~ **


	2. Grieving

**Grieving- Chapter 1**

Lukas knew something was up as Berwald entered the room where all the Nordics held their meetings. It was where so many memories, good and bad, were held and every one of them cherished it. Those who were not familiar with the towering Swede could not usually tell something was up due to his glare as he sat down on his usual seat, but Lukas could tell. He took one glance at those sea coloured eyes and knew that something had changed his life. And he also noticed the quietness that seemed to accompany them. Mathias was the first to comment on it, and as usual piss Berwald off big time.

"Where's your so called wife eh Sve?" he asked mockingly, knowing that Ivan had finally taken Tino for himself after the peace treaty between Sweden and Russia had been signed. Berwald glared in anger, pain also lacing his features. Lukas stood behind Mathias, growling in warning at the nation. He knew that Mathias would go over the edge and he definitely did _not _want a fight to start out, not when Berwald seemed so… sad.

"Sh't up Den…" Berwald said as he moved his gaze to his hands which were placed on the cloth covered table. He was thinking about the night before, how Ivan had slung Tino over his shoulder and walked off, how his night had been spent with nightmares of what would happen. How he had woken up to an empty space next to him in the morning… He felt the tears form in his eyes but blinked to get rid of them. Berwald's number one rule was to never cry in front of others.

"Why should I? You know that it would happen, Ivan's been eyeing up Tino for a while. Just get over it!" Mathias said, after all he had been working alongside Ivan in the war.

"Mathias…" Lukas warned, his voice going a deadly tone.

Berwald had had enough. He stood up, closing his eyes for a few seconds before flinging a punch as Mathias' nose. A satisfying crunch was heard as the force of the blow broke the nation's nose, making him cry out in pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mathias shouted, glaring at Berwald with those piercing blue eyes of his.

The two nations flung at each other, wrestling on the floor as Lukas and Emil tried tearing them apart. But it was no use. Finally Berwald now had the chance to unleash anger at both Mathias and Ivan. For months he had kept the anger boiling within him, hoping that that would fuel him to fight for his country and for the sake of Finland. Swiping, punching, even biting the flesh that was exposed to him made him go into a mad frenzy. The lust to spill more of Mathias' blood was all that he thought about as he continued to attack. But of course the other nation fought back with just as much vigour. They were two very similar opponents and that was worrying.

Suddenly hands at his shoulders broke that mad blood lust and he found himself being dragged away by Lukas, still struggling in his arms.

"SVE CALM THE HELL DOWN!" he shouted in Norwegian, an obvious sign he was mad.

Berwald breathed in and out deeply, trying to tame his madness as his heart hammered in his chest. Crimson blood dripped onto the carpet as it ran down Mathias' face, his nose twisted slightly from the punch. The Swede stormed out of the room, following the corridors that twisted and turned before finding the kitchen and his only chance of escape- the back garden. He opened the door, the hinges creaking from wear, and stepped out onto the patio area. He breathed in the fresh Scandinavian air, the smell of pine and dirt calming him down as he took tentative steps towards the forest that surrounded the house. For once he could empty out his mind and just explore the nature that was around him… For once he could forget.

The snow beneath his boots crunched slightly, a sign that winter was ending and a new year would begin very soon. A new year without Tino and his cheeriness… For once Berwald was dreading the thought of it. From when they had met as little children and he had stopped the little Finnish boy from picking a poisonous flower, to when he realised that he would be able to look after the nation. Those times Berwald was sure were the few reasons how he had become so in love with Tino. Something about him brought back that spark of life that had disappeared after centuries of warfare. Reflecting on it now, Berwald wished he'd given the nation a chance to grow on its own. He wished that he didn't have to force Finland's people into Swedish rule and instead let them become a free nation, one without constraints. Maybe then he wouldn't have been here contemplating the fact that the love of his life was now in the wrong hands.

He had completely let his mind engulf itself in his thoughts of Tino and now realised he was standing in a familiar place. A small log cabin inhabited a little clearing in the woods; one Berwald had made himself with a bit of help from the others when they had signed the peace treaty between the battles of the Baltic Sea. He remembered that time clearly, with them all rebuilding what was once a large shed of sorts into a cabin large enough to live comfortably in. He even had plans that if ever Tino confessed his love to him, or vice versa, then they would both be able to live in the log cabin and live like a normal family.

But then again, he had forgotten an old enemy…

Russia had ruined all the plans of ever living a normal life. Ivan had declared war on him and for months, years even, both nations would battle day in and day out. They would fight with sword and pipe, trying to gain an upper hand yet nothing ever happened. They were both mighty however Ivan, not having the effects of battling former friends wear him down, was mightier. Soon Sweden had resigned another war, ending the friendship that Berwald had made with Mathias and Lukas.

_Berwald stood in the cold, staring at his enemy with vehemence. This would be the last day of fighting, of gaining more and more scars as the land was destroyed by Russian hands. Blood dripped from his clothes and stained the snow crimson. The air steamed up as he exhaled deeply, his heart slowing down from the mad excursion. His legs, weakening by the second, finally gave way and he fell to the floor. His glasses had falling into the snow and his vision blurred but he could make out Ivan's shadow._

_Footsteps…_

_Footsteps got closer, louder. He could hear them next to him and then he could feel himself being pulled into an embrace. _

_Wait who was hugging him? _

"_Ruotsi… I'm here for you I'm…" the words were cut off and he lost that warm embrace. "RUOTSI!" _

_That voice. That wonderful, charming, voice that sounded like wind chimes to his ears. It was being abused! With his strength he got up, reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve another pair of glasses, cracked yet he could still see out of them. There stood Ivan with his wife slung over his shoulder. _

'_NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I….' his thoughts were saying he'd lost until he saw the paper that was chucked down at him. He didn't even have to read it to know what it was. A peace treaty. Finally he could rest._

"_I think that if you are ever angry you should vent out to your dear friend Mathias. Without his help, this wouldn't have finally happened. I plan on taking Tino, da? He will become one with me and will be free from a nation like you."_

_Oh that voice… it sent shivers down his spine. But it was the sense of betrayal that was greater._

_Now Berwald was alone. He'd lost everything…_

Berwald found himself on his knees, his glasses fogging up as he finally cried. His feelings cascaded out of him as he sobbed into the snow, tears streaming down his face. It was only in times like these, when he was alone, that he dared to cry. He had been betrayed by former friends. He had lost his one chance of a normal life. He had lost everything.

If he were a normal human going through a similar situation he would have ended his life. Yet a nation can't just commit suicide. The only way to truly destroy a nation is war. Lots of war. Even if you are in despair, much like Berwald was, to try and kill yourself would only end up in a loss of consciousness before you awoke again. Maybe a supernatural power may grant a nation the life of a normal human and the chance for them to be killed. If there was one, Berwald was yet to find it.

Killing yourself as a nation would only disappoint. And for a nation your main priority is your people.

Then why had Berwald suddenly failed his own people?

What had gone wrong?

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter you could say of the fanfic. And it's very angsty so I'm sorry about that but I needed to really show you how Berwald is feeling.**

**Quick note: Ruotsi is Finnish for Sweden. **

**Hope you enjoy it so far, this was very hard to write especially after my laptop hardrive was completely destroyed so I was laptop-less for a few days D: Now, after homework and stuff, I'm going to try and update faster but I can't promise anything sorry! :/**

Edit-15th September: I just realised that this is based off of the Finnish War. NOT the Russo-Swedish war. I am so sorry for the confusion and next time I'll get my facts right. Promise. 


	3. Remeberance

**Remembrance- Chapter 2**

He cried for what seemed like an eternity until his eyes finally dried. The snow was chillingly cold and numbed his knees from the kneeling position he was in and his glasses were getting wet from the snow falling onto them. He picked them up, wiping at them with his coat before placing them on his head and standing up.

_It's so cold… I need to get in somewhere warm _he thought as he looked at the cabin. The best course of action would be to head to somewhere preferably indoors and get a fire started. So that was what the Swede did…

The cabin door was unlocked as usual. The woods around his house were usually deserted and there wasn't really much that could be taken from the cabin without alerting the nations themselves. He entered and the warm air instantly wrapped around him, making him sigh with relief as he shut the door to the snow that was slowly falling heavier. However, as soon as his eyes swept around the room he was assaulted with memories…

* * *

_The Battle of the Baltic Sea was finally over. All the Nordics were feeling relieved and a new friendship, one they were sure that would last, was forming. Berwald had finally finished making a place they could all stay in and they were opening it up the typical Nordic way- beer, beer and more beer. Of course Berwald and Mathias were both very good at not getting drunk beyond belief. Even after ten glasses either of them would only be slightly tipsy and nothing more. Lukas was also good but got drunk much quicker than the two eldest. Tino and Emil, however, were both considered lightweights and would usually be drunk after just a few pints. _

_Of course the fact that Tino was a lightweight in his terms didn't stop Berwald absolutely loving the Finn. No, it actually made him love him more. And that night would make Berwald's feelings only grow._

* * *

His eyes were fixed on five coffee mugs hanging on the wall. Each on held a familiar flag; the Nordiskt Kors if you were saying it in his native language. They didn't drink the beer from the mugs but they were a vital part of the morning after, especially when each one woke up with a huge headache. Berwald was the only one who hadn't gotten complete drunk on that night and so could remember what happened. He didn't actually want to forget what happened, especially when he found himself on the sofa with Tino in his arms. Tino had woken up not knowing where he was or why he was in Berwald's arms but he was too sick to object. Yet Berwald, too shy to tell him what had indeed gone on, kept quiet and let the Finn wonder some more.

* * *

_They each sat around the table, a glass of their finest beverage in their hands. They chatted merrily, like they hadn't even been at war with each other before. Mathias was the loudest but this time it was a comforting sort of loudness, something Berwald had missed when he had to fight the nation. Tino was surprisingly loud too, and that made Berwald's heart race. His voice sounded so perfect even if he could match Mathias' volume. Lukas and Emil were quieter but chattier than usual. They all had missed their time together and wanted to bring back a pact._

"_Damn Sverige, this place is really nice. I mean we did help you after all but it is great!" Mathias complimented, making a small smile appear on his face. _

"_Takk," he replied, taking a large swig of beer. _

"_I agree with Meester Denmark, it really is a nice place Ruotsi!~" Tino agreed, making Berwald blush very lightly. Any praise from him was welcome._

"_To believe this time last year we were… enemies," Lukas said before raising his beer up. "To the Nordics. For their eternal friendship!" he replied and the clink of glasses could be heard along with 'To the Nordics' in their own language. _

_Hours passed and soon most of the Nordic nations were drunk. Berwald thought he was the only one who still had a clear mind as Lukas and Tino sung their favourite songs badly. Mathias laughed loudly, spending any chance he could get to creep up on Lukas and to start flirting. Berwald rolled his eyes, standing up as he headed to the small bedroom there. _

"_Where ya going Sve?" Mathias slurred, raising his beer to him. _

"_J'st to sort o't a few th'ngs. I believe we'll be stay'ng here th' night," he replied, heading to the bedroom and grabbing a few duvets, pillows and sheets. _

_He didn't hear the door opening over the sound of Mathias' laughter and the singing as he made the bed. Nor did he hear the footsteps getting closer to him. It was when he smelt the alcohol in the air and the closeness of...someone. He turned around and saw Tino there, his face flushed as he looked at Berwald._

"_Y'u ok'y?" he asked, looking at the younger nation. He seemed older now and Berwald found his heart race. What was it with the Finn's charm that made him feel this way?_

"_Joo… I just…" Tino began as he sauntered over to Berwald and gave him a look that could only be described as purely seductive. He splayed his fingers out on the Swede's chest and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, making the nation gasp as the feel of his hands on skin. _

"_T-Tino wh't… what ar' you do'ng?" he asked, his voice thick as his pulse quickened. He had a huge feeling this was all just a dream and he'd wake up either very uncomfortable or wake up with a major headache. _

_Thinking about it now, both seemed plausible._

"_Ruotsi… you have been driving me crazy tonight. I swear I've never realised someone as scary as you could also be extremely seductive…" he replied, slurring his words badly. Berwald could smell the alcohol on his breath._

"_Fin… I'm n't try'ng to be sed'ctive…" he told him, wanting then and there to push him onto the bed and show his feelings. But this was Sweden; he'd never ever manipulate Tino's feelings in any way. This boy was drunk and was just acting from it._

"_I could have thought you were trying… it was very clear to me," he replied, his mouth moving up to Berwald's collar bone and ghosting over the flesh._

_Berwald felt his breathing stop by that one action, not knowing the next action would be even stranger. _

"_Suutele minua…" he whispered and Berwald didn't need to know Finnish to know exactly what he said. But then why had he suddenly wanted a kiss? From being scared to him to now this! The Finn was very peculiar and that's what drew the Swede to him. _

"_Too slow!" he said lightly before crushing their lips together. The kiss was messy but oh how it made Berwald go weak. Despite that and the fact Tino's mouth tasted of alcohol it was just how he imagined their heated scenes to be. Tino's hands wouldn't stop; they'd travel every available space on his body. His tongue would dart around Berwald's lips, licking them for entry. Berwald only complied, their tongues seemingly doing a little dance in each other's mouths. Berwald let his hands travel to the small of Tino's back, pulling him closer. Their kiss was never broken and slight whimpers and moans were exchanged between the two. _

_However before long it was all over. For a few minutes they had just kissed and now their lungs were screaming for air so Tino broke it, his face bright red and his eyes bright. A grin appeared on his mouth as he winked and then sauntered out of the room, leaving a very turned on Berwald to wonder what the hell had just happened…_

* * *

Berwald opened his eyes and looked at the mugs again, wishing his mind would stop with the flashbacks. They hurt him as he knew they'd never be true for him. His heart ached badly for the chance to see Tino again yet he knew he'd never be able to. Things that happened in the past would never happen again; he had to keep telling himself that. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked around the cabin, trailing his fingers across everything in case a certain memory was sparked up. It was a stupid thing to do since he had told himself to stop having flashbacks but he wanted so badly to remember moments with his beloved Finn.

As he walked around he constantly wished that he'd admitted his love for Tino sooner. If he'd just get the words that were waiting to be spilled out of his mouth then he'd feel better, he wouldn't be in such a constant battle with himself. A few minutes passed and the sun was slowly setting, a sign that he should head back home. He didn't want to leave the cabin but he knew staying in it the night would riddle his sleep with dreams of Tino and he knew many of them would wake him up. It was like his presence still hung about the place like a lonely ghost waiting for someone to haunt. Buttoning up his coat and placing his hat back on his head, Berwald set back out. He closed the door behind him for what he thought would be the last time before heading off eastward. He'd have to face a very quiet home and that hurt him badly…

As he entered his house the first thing he noticed was that there was no scent of Finnish cooking anywhere. Tino always wanted to cook for Berwald and the man loved it very much. Every meal would fill him up appropriately and if he ever needed extras then there would always be enough. His stomach growled slightly and he realised that he hadn't eaten in a long time. Maybe there was something quick and easy to make?

He checked the larder for any food and opted instead for just some fruit and some bread. He wasn't really in the mood for eating, especially when to him his own dishes tasted bland and disgusting compared to the things Tino would make like Pulla or Macaroni Casserole- one of his favourites. He nibbled on the apple in his hand, not really tasting it but instead hoping for something to fill him up so that he could rest comfortably for the night. He poured himself a small glass of Nordic beer, wanting something to at least help him for the long night ahead. When at last he was ready for bed he trailed upstairs into his room, not bothering to get ready properly as he discarded most of his clothes and placed his glasses on the bed side table. The pine made bed creaked as he clambered underneath the duvet, closing his eyes.

Tears finally fell onto the pillow as he realised how lonely he truly was. If you have ever lost part of your heart then you'd know that it takes a long time to heal… and for some it never heals at all.

* * *

**A/N: Oohhh flirty Finland is flirty. I've wanted something semi light hearted for a while and thought of this epic scene in which they share their first kiss. Although Tino remembers nothing xD **

** does not like my spacing so that's why there are lines there. Annoying thing :I ****Shift + Enter DOES NOT WORK FOR ME ;~;**


	4. Consoling

**Consoling- Chapter 3**

It became apparent to the other Nordics that Berwald was slowly deteriorating. After that one meeting he never visited them and when they went past his house all the curtains were drawn, like it was forever night time there. They started worrying about a nation that was once ruler of the North. After all of the war, having kings like Gustav on his side and conquering vast amounts of land, Berwald was weakened. And a weakened nation needed friends, family, love and care to get back to power.

Unfortunately the Swede had none of those things.

He spent many days writing letters that could never been sent to Tino. Letters confessing love or letters telling the Finn about his loneliness and sadness. After a few hours spent getting his words onto paper he'd crumple it up and throw it in the fire, watching the flames engulf it and burn it to ash. The flames, dancing and flickering before his very own eyes, reminded him much about Ivan. He was like a flame, always burning and always hungry for something to feed him. And Tino was the paper chucked into his grasp and being changed… Thinking about things like that made Berwald's face contort into pain and he'd have to go and get some fresh air in the back garden or busy himself with woodwork.

Carpentry was something the Swede cherished but due to fighting all the time he rarely had time to express his love of the hobby. So whenever he felt pained he'd just travel to his workplace and busy himself in the scent of wood, the sound of his sawing and the rhythm of his hammering. It calmed him down but not enough to forget about why he felt that way in the first place. He'd usually make Dala Horses and later paint them bright colours and after leaving them to dry he'd pack them away, wanting to show Tino his work. Sometimes he'd go onto bigger projects, like a desk or a table, and would spend days or weeks just in his workshop.

Mathias was getting more and more worried about his former best friend. Despite what happened in the past he still cared about him; they did spend many years together as Vikings after all. He realised after having his nose broken by the Swede that he cared more about Tino than he let on. People joked about the whole wife calling incident but maybe, deep down, Berwald harboured feelings that were unknown to the others towards the Finn? The problem he had was the fact he never let many emotions out. His intimidating aura, although Mathias had become immune to it, covered all traces of emotion on his face. The only times he truly smiled were few and far between. Mathias knew that someone had to go and console him and one day after a chat with Lukas he was the one to do it.

* * *

It was a clear autumn evening and Berwald sat outside watching the sky. It was going to be a time when the sun never went down and instead it was daylight through the night. A midnight sun as it was known. He never slept during those, no matter how much he'd get used to them. The daylight just reminded him too badly to days gone by. A book sat on his lap, a book he used to read to Tino occasionally when they were just resting and needed something to help them sleep. The book was used many times on the battlefield, something that they could escape to when things were getting too much for them. He didn't really know why he was reading it again…

Suddenly he heard a knocking at the door and sighed, trying to ignore it instead. Right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with people and it was extremely unlikely that the person knocking would be Tino.

Yet another knock followed. Berwald sighed, trying again to ignore it but the knocks became more persistent and loud. He got up and walked over, opening the door to Mathias.

What the hell was he doing there?

"M'thias?" he asked, completely confused and shocked. He hadn't expected any of the Nordics to appear.

"Hey Sve, you busy?" he replied, looking calm and collected. He wanted to set things right with his friend and wanted to help him get over what happened for a while.

"Nej… but why ar' y'u her'?" This was becoming too much for the Swede. Why the hell was Mathias here after he had broken his nose?

"Listen just let me in and I'll explain everything…" he told him, looking sadly at him. That emotion was rarely seen on the Danish nation's face and so Berwald stepped aside, letting him into the house.

Following Mathias to the dining room, Berwald still thought about reasons as the why he was here. None of them made sense to him and his brain was starting to hurt from the scenarios he was making up in his head. One of them was that he was there to help reclaim Tino again but the likelihood of that happening was slim. They sat down at the table, staying silent while one tried to explain the reason behind his visit.

"I'll ask aga'n… why ar' y'u her'?" Berwald said, breaking the oppressive silence.

"For a damn good reason Berwald… I want to… No I _have_ to apologise…" he replied, his voice full of concern.

"Ap'logize?"

"You know exactly what I'm on about Sve so don't you play dumb with me! I need to try and amend things somehow okay?" he blurted out, true emotions showing clearly.

The silence that followed made each nation uncomfortable. Berwald didn't know what to say and so just gazed at table, much like he did on the meeting that ended up with Mathias' nose being permanently crooked.

"Listen, what I did was wrong… First I killed your people in Stockholm and so you walked out on the union. Then, when I thought we'd established a bond that couldn't be broken I get fooled by Ivan's words. You'd been getting on our nerves, taking land that you shouldn't have taken but when we were made to sign that peace treaty I knew I'd found a great ally…" Mathias was blurting out everything to the stoic nation, wanting badly to amend for his sins.

"Th'n why did y'u betr'y me?" Berwald asked his voice low and quiet.

"Because I, myself, was fooled by that damn Russian… he told me that if we helped him we'd gain power and stop you along the way! But all he wanted was the chance to defeat you and take what was rightfully yours."

"R'ghtfully mine?"

"Yes… Tino was his main objective. He knew you'd be weak by all the battles and so that's when he struck. Berwald, answer me truthfully, do you love Tino?" There. It was finally out. Now he would find out Berwald's true feelings.

The Swede felt his heart stop and a lump formed in his throat. He grunted as a response, nodding when Mathias looked a bit confused.

"I knew it as soon as you punched me… still hurts ya know?"

Berwald just kept silent, licking his dry lips. One person knew now. A person whom he classed as an enemy and someone he didn't trust. "You're go'ng to tell ev'ryone aren't y'u," he finally broke out, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Nej, why the hell would I do that min ven?" he asked, using that mocking Danish word for friend.

"Don't c'll me your fr'end!" he spat, annoyance rising in his voice.

Mathias looked taken aback by the sudden outburst from the usually quiet Swede. He sighed, just wanting a friendship to form between them again. "I know how you feel Sve…" he said quietly. "I mean if Lukas was ever taken away from me then I don't know what I would do. I think I'd-"

"Y'U HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL DEN!" Berwald suddenly shouted, jumping up and slamming his hands onto the table. "No one kn'ws how I feel…"

The sudden outburst made Mathias jump. He looked at the hurt deep in Berwald's eyes and frowned, the look making his heart ache. His former friend needed help, the pain was eating away at his normal self and showing a side Mathias did not want to see ever again.

"I know my pe'ple treated him like sh't… I know they only want'd him for power and for his land but I cared! I car'd for him so badly. I wanted him to be safe and to be h'ppy. Yet my ruler's hat'd that. They didn't want me to love him and tried desperately to make me hate him. Deep down I know he's bett'r off with Iv'n…" He was pouring his feelings out to Mathias as he sat back down, burying his face in his hands and muttering to himself in Swedish.

Mathias stood up and walked over to Berwald, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tino once told me that he looks up to you. After being treated badly by your people he respected the way you cared for him. You broke rules to make sure he had someone to care for him when the going got tough," he told him, making his friend look up in shook.

"He… respects me?" he asked, trying to comprehend what he was being told.

"For a nation to basically rebel against their rulers… that takes guts man," he said, smiling slightly. Berwald sighed before nodding.

"How about we go out f'r a drink?" he suggested, wanting to take his mind off what had happened.

"What about a meal for you? You're wasting away!" Mathias replied, grabbing his coat and chucking it at Berwald. Berwald chuckled and nodded, the thought of a good meal made his stomach grumble.

* * *

The two nations spent a long time down at the inn. Berwald got his meal and Mathias got enough beer to get him tipsy but not completely drunk. They talked merrily, like they did on that fateful night when Tino got drunk. It was a chance for both of them to forget everything that worried them and just share some well-earned company. Berwald wanted to thank Mathias and apologize for his behaviour.

"Hej, I'm sorry I br'ke your nose. I just wasn't h'ppy that day…" he told Mathias, taking a swig of beer.

"Don't worry about it Sve, I know you did it out of your feelings for Tino!" he replied, grinning. The grin warmed Berwald's heart. Suddenly the sound of the glass hitting the table broke his train of thought and he looked at Mathias.

"I can't meddle in affairs of another nation but… I want to help you Berwald. I've been a dick to you lately and this is the only way I can truly try and make you forgive me…" he told him, staring at his drink.

Berwald let a small smile grace his lips. "Thank y'u Den… I appreci'te it."

A friendship that was once so strong is never truly lost. That is what Berwald learnt that night.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter in which Denmark decides to stop being a bastard and try and help Sweden. I can hear the DenSu fangirls squealing but this is a SuFin fanfic so this is the only chapter these two will spend like this. Oh and out of character Sweden hooray. Yeah he got a bit pissed off, it's plausible so no butt hurt 'kay? Sorry! **

**Oh and this does contain mild language, it's rated T for a reason. And the spacing is screwed up on here, hence the lines that were meant to be stars ._.**

**And for the first time could you please review? I'd love to know your thoughts on this fanfic as it is one I will cherish. Thank you! 3**


	5. Confusion

**Chapter 4- Confusion**

He was alone in a land that he never wanted to call home. Fear and confusion were the only things Tino could register as he huddled under his duvet, fiddling with a cross. The same cross Berwald had given him long ago after the Kalmar Union. Of course he wasn't afraid of Ivan's home. The people were, in fact, really caring. They made sure he was safe and didn't make fun of his accent. Berwald's people, however, considered his accent vulgar and disgusting. They also taxed the Finnish people greatly, forcing them to go into wars they didn't want to join and do jobs they didn't want to do. The Russians were respectful of where he came from and treated him and his people fairly. Sometimes he was even treated like a greater being as they bowed to him or curtsied in his presence. It was all too much for the little Finn.

Yet, there was a huge difference between how Berwald and Ivan treated him. Berwald made sure that if he needed someone to talk to then he'd always be there, listening and never questioning anything he was told. He went out of his way to make sure Tino was safe and respected him, his actions making Tino feel loved. On the other hand, Ivan was frightening. He only cared for Tino when the prospect of power or money was involved. He'd act cold to him other times, one minute being cheerful and the next snapping into his twisted personality. Tino never knew what to do around Ivan for fear of being hurt badly.

Sighing quietly, he stood up and gazed out of the window. His thoughts wandered to thinking about Berwald and he wondered if the Swede was looking at the same starry night sky as he was.

"You defied your nation's rules, betrayed your leaders and turned your back on your people just to keep me happy… Berwald, I want to see you again so badly right now. Even when I was treated badly by your people, you always cared for me and protected me..." his hand went and touched the window as tears formed in his eyes, slowly rolling down his cheeks. "I kept your cross and hold it every night, hoping and praying when we see each other it'll be soon and I'll be independent."

Sinking down to the floor, he wrapped his arms around his legs and wept. The tears stained his clothing but he didn't care. The pain of being away from Berwald was too much for him. He wanted his independence and wanted to be with the one person to ever care about him deeply. He found him scary at times but being with him made a new feeling kindle in his heart. A feeling he never thought he'd ever have for the stoic nation but one that was forming nonetheless. And through raking sobs, he uttered the words to himself in the room.

"I love him…"

The cross was tightened in his grip and held to his chest, over his beating heart. It was as if the cross was a part of Berwald and he was keeping it close, to keep Berwald himself close. The cross itself had an intricate history, passed down through the royalty of Sweden until the death of Charles XII. Berwald's relationship with the young king was a close one and the cross was given back to him after he was shot. He felt that no other king after Charles would deserve something like that, Sweden's power was diminishing and the nation was weakening. Instead he vowed to give it to a loved one or another nation… that loved one was soon to be Tino.

Tino's reaction was one of surprise when a slightly blushing Swede came up to him and gave him the cross. He was scared away by the glare but afterwards returned and thanked him for the cross, saying he would wear it every day. It became part of his uniform, being worn as a charm at first before being pinned onto his cloak. Soon, he started to wear it as a necklace and found that it was easier to hide that way. It became a good luck symbol and he'd wear it on the battlefield beside Berwald, knowing that with those two things near him then nothing would be able to stop the Finn. He just hoped Ivan would never find it and take it away from him; he'd already lost most contact with Berwald and didn't want to forget about the older nation.

Feeling his tears stop, Tino lifted his head up and stood on his feet. His gaze lingered to the stars twinkling above reminding him of that fateful day. When he was younger he believed each star represented a speck of hope for the future and seeing a shooting star meant all those specks of hope would come together and give you the hope you wanted. It would perform a lucky miracle. When he grew older he stopped believing in that method, thinking it was stupid to let his mind wander so far and not think about reality. When you were a nation miracles never happened.

_So why am I thinking about it right now?_

_Do I really believe I'll get him back if I see a shooting star? _

_Does he even think he'll see me again? _

The questions flew through his mind, circling his chance to be happy. They were lingering doubts that nibbled at the back of his mind, slowly eating away any chance of him believing in his own words. Still he continued staring and staring until finally a ray of light shot across the sky. His eyes closed shut and he wished for one thing. Not to be back with Berwald or to get away from Ivan. No.

He wished for his independence.

If a nation got their independence then there would be no worrying about countries taking control. He knew he'd have to fight to get what he wanted but in the end he knew the outcome. If a nation was independent they made their own choices and decisions. His choices would finally matter and he wouldn't have to hide in Berwald's or Ivan's shadow any longer. Alfred was always going on about being independent despite his relation to Arthur and that resulted in the Revolutionary War during 1766. Now Alfred's nation continued to grow due to not having other nations decide on what they wanted. It was sad that Tino knew what Alfred had gone through. Being forced into things you didn't want usually meant that you would revolt. And that's what Alfred's people did. Tino was going through a similar sort of situation as the boy.

_One day I __**will **__become independent. And then maybe I can have the life with Berwald that I've always wanted? _

He sighed again sadly, curling up under his duvet and closing his eyes tightly. For weeks he'd been getting nightmares, scared of what lay ahead for him. He was worried about Ivan, worried about Berwald, worried about everything. For once he just wanted the chance to relax but he knew that that chance would never come while he wasn't independent. He felt torn, wanting his independence so badly yet wanting to stay with Berwald. Why did this have to be so confusing? He hated being with Ivan, he was scared of him. And yet… he was slightly scared of Berwald too. Despite that, he would feel comforted by the man as well. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he shifted on his side, staring up at moon through the window. Soon, he fell asleep to the light of the moon as a light blanket of snow started falling gently. Just like that fateful night.

* * *

Pale sunlight streamed in through the window as Tino awoke. His back was stiff and his pillow slightly damp from tears he must have shed overnight. A muffled groan escaped his lips and he rolled from his stomach onto his back, sitting up properly. Last night he had had a nightmare about Ivan cutting him off from Berwald forever yet couldn't wake up from it so had to endure the pain he felt. Rubbing at his eyes, he wondered if Ivan was that cruel to cut off any contact from Berwald he used to have. Knowing the Russian and the way he was becoming twisted by his leader then he was indeed able to do that. And today he was going to find out.

His reverie was broken by a brisk knocking at his door. He heard muffled calls from the other side and grimaced. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.

"Yes?" he called out, sliding off the bed and pulling on a pair of trousers, doing the belt up as the door creaked open.

"Is my lovely Finnish boy awake?" a Russian voice almost purred from the doorway.

"I am not yours Ivan. What do you want?" he growled, his eyes flaming with anger.

"Now, now no need to get so angry, da? I'm here to say breakfast is almost ready. I want you presentable and not looking like a Swede's play toy by the time I come back. Do you understand?"

Tino felt the anger boiling in his veins as he nodded, practically slamming the door in Ivan's face as he got changed. He was _not _a Swede's play toy! Berwald never touched him inappropriately; he kept a reasonable distance at times too. Ivan knew nothing! With this mood fuelling him, the nation got changed and sorted out his hair quickly. Ivan knocked again a few minutes after and he opened the door again, following the Russian to the dining room where the other nations were sat.

Every nation sitting there looked miserable or distant. As he sat next to his friend Eduard, Tino watched Ivan almost skip to the head of the table. He had that deathly sweet smile plastered across his face and he shuddered, wishing for once that he could see Berwald's intimidating glare.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us today…" Eduard whispered and Tino nodded, feeling the cross around his neck and knowing that that would be the only thing helping him through the long, cold day.

"Доброе утро!"* he spoke in Russian, grinning even more as his eyes locked on with Tino's. Tino averted his gaze, staring at the pine table he was sitting at instead.

Eduard shifted slightly beside him, hating the sound of Ivan's voice.

"You're probably wondering why I all called you down here, da? Well, I have a little offer to make…" his voice lowered in tone and Tino lifted his eyes. He stared at the violet orbs with worry.

"What is this… offer?" Eduard asked quietly, shaking slightly.

"It's really only for those nations I can't trust…" here he looked directly at Tino making him sit up straighter. His frown deepened. "No longer will you be allowed out of this premise. I have guards stationed around to keep you from leaving my property."

The words took a while to sink in and when they did Tino felt his heart race. He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair to the floor before racing out of the door and down the hallway. He flung past guards and other bewildered people, crashing through the entrance way and out into the cold gardens. A light layer of snow covered everything in sight as he ran down the pathway that led to the gates. They were usually open but now they were barred shut and a few guards assembled around it, standing around silently as he sprinted up and grabbed a hold of the gates, shaking them with fury.

"LET ME OUT!" he screamed as one guard tried prying him away from the gate. He struggled, wriggling about and screaming in Finnish. He didn't want to stay there knowing he was officially a prisoner in this household. Unlike the others though, he wouldn't be treated like a prisoner.

"Easy there!" the man holding him said with a heavy Russian accent as he managed to slip out of his hold. He lunged at the gate again trying to unlock them while screaming out Berwald's name until his voice went raw. Again he managed to escape the clutches of the Russian guards around him but this time they weren't so calm about it. As he backed up, getting ready to charge into the gate, one of the guards pushed him away with a force that he thought only nations possessed. He slipped on a patch of ice, his breath leaving him as he crashed to the floor. Pain flared from his skull and sudden warmth appeared where he had smashed it on the concrete. He heard the commanding voice of Ivan shouting to the guards before he passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Yay chapter 4 is finally up! Tricky chapter to write as it was in Tino's POV for a change and I wanted to think about how he would have dealt with everything that was going on and what his thoughts/ feelings were. It may seem OOC for him to be realising he loves Berwald but it's better early on than later because he does spend a long time in Russian rule (stated next chapter). **

*** Доброе утро hopefully means good morning in Russian... Heh I shouldn't be using Google Translate for this should I?**

**Umm I'm sorry if the facts stated in the first paragraph (about how Finns were treated) is a little bit touchy to some. I just wanted people to realise that this actually did happen and that the Finns themselves were in better care with Russia. **

**Eduard is Estonia by the way. **


	6. Century

**Century- Chapter 5.**

It had been almost one hundred years since Berwald had last seen Tino. How he had managed to keep going for that long he did not know. It seemed like his life was just running manually with no change whatsoever. All energy he once had to something had been drained as the years went on by and yet nothing had happened. Not once did anyone tell him how Tino was doing, neither did he get letters from his lover. He'd begun to question whether Tino truly did miss him or whether it was something stopping him from communicating to his friend.

_It's not like he would want to remember me anyway… I scared him so many times that he'd never want to see me again. _

Negative thoughts like these were always on his mind as he thought about the many unsent letters that were piling up by his desk. Sleeping was hard for him as he would always imagine Ivan doing something terrible to his beloved and the thoughts would leave him awake in a cold sweat. He had deteriorated over the many months that he had had to spend alone. Mathias and Lukas would visit occasionally, trying to help him get through the tough times yet it would only work for a while. Berwald felt like there was no end in sight for him. He'd never get the chance to confess his love to Tino and it would just be a spiral into the deep depths of despair. He felt as if he was pounding against the same cell wall with no chance of escaping this inner turmoil.

Slowly, he dragged himself outside and looked up at the sky. His pale, gaunt features would scare even the toughest of people. The moon shone down on him gently, casting a faint glow as he readjusted his glasses.

"I w'nder… if T'no can see th'se stars…" he mumbled to himself as he shuffled to his workshop where he had been spending a lot of his time recently. Bits of wood that were unfinished projects, mainly things for Tino, lay on the desks against the walls. He knew he'd never be able to give the blonde Finnish man any of these but he still continued anyway…Well tried to. He went over to his main desk, picking up a small wooden angel that had pale blonde hair and deep violet eyes. He wasn't really religious himself but he knew that Tino slightly was and he wanted to make him something for Christmas. If he got to see him that was. He stroked the angel's polished face and sat down, getting to work with the tools he had. He would at least try to keep his mind occupied for a little longer.

* * *

"I wonder… if Berwald can see these stars…" Tino asked himself as he stood outside in the snow, staring at the night sky. He sighed, a puff of frosty breath escaping his lips as he pulled his thin coat tighter around his body. The stars looked pretty to him on that night and it made him think about what had happened long, long ago. How many years had passed? It was a year since he had tried escaping and he'd been punished by Ivan yet the scars on his back wouldn't fade away. The ache in his heart still hadn't gone and everyday he thought about his independence. Yet his people seemed happy. As a nation, he had to think about his people first. An eternal conflict was going on between his mind and his heart. His heart wanted to run away, to neglect his people and to stay with Berwald. But his mind was telling him to stay and wait it out because he would never know that soon his deepest wish would be granted to him.

Suddenly, Eduard called for him and he made his way back to the Braginski household. He didn't bother taking his coat off, his room was never warm these days and he'd always end up shaking in the middle of the night. Eduard seemed tense. His shoulders were hunched forward and his pace was quick as he grabbed Tino's hand and dragged him along the dark corridor towards Ivan's study.

"Eestii what is going on?" he asked, almost tripping over as he was dragged along.

"Ivan wants a word with you…" Eduard replied, never losing pace.

"But why are you in such a hurry?" he pestered, not used to seeing his best friend like this.

"…You'll find out…" was all he said before they reached the door to Ivan's study. The dark mahogany had deep cuts in it from where Ivan had gotten mad and attacked it. The door handle itself was wearing away from years of use and it creaked as Tino slowly pried it open. Ivan sat by his desk, his head in his hands and his scarf tangled up with his legs. Paper was scattered along the desk and Tino could clearly see the peace treaty document that had changed his life so badly.

"There's a thing called knocking…" Ivan muttered and Tino knew he was angry but he'd done nothing wrong so he had no idea as to why he was angry.

"You know I've never heard of knocking…" he replied, frowning as he walked over to the desk. "What's wrong? I've done nothing ever since you whipped me more times than I can count so you're just being cruel if…"

He was cut off as Ivan looked up, glaring at him with pure hatred. Tino felt physically sick to the stomach. Ivan was pissed off with something and Tino was connected to that. "Cut the crap Tino. You should start packing your things…"

Had Tino heard right? Was he really being asked to pack his things?

"W-Why?" was all he could ask.

"I thought you'd be please da? You still want to stay a part of Russia though?" he replied, passing him a letter. Tino read it quickly, skimming over the Russian with little to know effort. He'd learnt a lot in a century and knew Russian fluently. Not that he wanted to of course. His legs shook and he gripped onto the table, heart pounding and pulse racing. The letter stated a lot but the one thing it said was that Finland was finally free. On the 6th December Finland would gain independence. That was the very next day.

"Th-This isn't f-fake is it?" he stuttered, his voice shaking.

Ivan simply shook his head, looking away and never making eye contact with Tino. "Just go… go and get your stuff and leave…"

Tino didn't need to be told twice. He dropped and letter and shakily walked out of the study, looking at Eduard before breaking down into tears. Eduard pulled him into a hug and held him close, the Finnish boy shaking in his arms.

"You're free… You've always wanted that haven't you?" he asked, stroking his back gently. He felt Tino nod in agreement before pull away. A hand wiped at his eyes before he smiled weakly.

"I would take you and the Baltics with me if I could… I'm sorry…" he whispered, his body shaking. He was too happy and too relieved to finally be out of Ivan's cold grasp.

"It's okay, just go back and tell Berwald how you feel this time!" Over the century they had been together, Tino had finally told Eduard how he felt about Berwald. Eduard had listened and never commented on it in a bad way. He was happy for Tino and always would be happy for him. Tino slowly broke away from the hug, grabbing his things and kissing the cross around his neck.

_I'm coming home Berwald…_he thought as he watched the gates to Ivan's house open. It was snowing but that didn't bother Tino. Nothing could as he walked through those gates and into his new life. A life of freedom and independence…

* * *

**A/N: I am finally back a whole 2 month stop. I just couldn't write properly and had a major writer's block moment so I ended up writing smutty and angsty one shots to try and get my head back in the game. I really have to thank the whole Journey OST otherwise I wouldn't have that urge to write this chapter and finish it off. I've actually gotten much more done and the sweet scent of this fic ending is in the air.**

**Quick note: Eestii is Finnish and (I believe) Estonian for Estonia.  
**

**Urgh I know I really am not good with the history of another country but I tried! All I know is that the Finns basically walked right up to the border and were like "We want independence" and through some complicated stuff I read on Wikipedia they got it.  
**

**Meh whatever the whole history aspect is being pushed away in the next chapters.  
**


	7. Independence

**Independence- Chapter 6**

The Finnish cross flew high in the sky, fluttering in the wind. Tino couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face as he stared at the flag. Never had he been so happy. Slowly, every Russian that had occupied the country had left and now the Finns were left to be their own nation. Tino could finally have a say in world affairs.

The date was 6th December 1917 and Finland had gained independence. The biggest war in history thus far would end the next year but that was not known to the countries fighting in it.

Tino had stayed outside while many residents of Helsinki gathered inside the large cathedral to hear the religious service that was going on. Those not able to go to the cathedral would get other ways to listen or read what was being said. The Finnish boy closed his eyes, finally able to listen to perfect Finnish. A hundred years of Russian had made him miss his own language and the ache in his heart was slowly healing. But there was still that unmistakable pang of hurt when he realised he'd have to wait to be in the arms he craved. Tino had been more than prepared to travel to Berwald's house by himself but his bosses had told him to stay for the flag rising and soon they had made him stay the whole day.

As he sighed, he thought about the man he'd gladly give his heart to. Was Berwald thinking about him? Probably not… The nation wasn't significant in anyway really and Berwald had probably forgotten about him long ago. The thought of Berwald forgetting him hurt his heart. He'd never forgotten Berwald, the man just made him feel too different to forget. He closed his hand around the iron cross on his neck, trying to at least think about something different.

Hearing footsteps, he turned to see his boss standing there.

"How come you're not inside?" he asked quietly, leaning against the wall next to Tino.

"I needed to stay outside and think… I couldn't stop looking at the flag," Tino replied, a small smile on his face again. He gazed back up at the flag, watching it curl around as snow slowly started to fall again.

"How much did you miss the country?"

"Way too much… A hundred years with Ivan is quite scary but I have pure Finnish blood. I can deal with anything!"

That got him a small chuckle. "I guess you'll be off once all this is over…" his boss sounded solemn, his voice low.

Tino nodded in response. "I'm sorry but… he needs to know I'm back…"

"Then go soon okay? You know how long it takes to get to Sweden, especially when you're walking!"

Tino's eyes widened slightly. Was his boss really telling him to go and find Berwald? Why was he doing this? "B-But I thought I had to…"

His boss cut him off with a simple look. "Don't try and hide you have feelings for him. You shouldn't but… this time I'll let it slide. We've got to get our relationships with the other Nordics back and you are the way to do that. So head off now, we'll be alright without you."

Tino hugged his boss tightly, grinning as he did so. "Thank you!" he exclaimed happily, running off as he tightened his coat around his small frame. He raced past bewildered Finnish people, ignoring their looks and murmurs. Snow started hitting him in the face but he ignored that too. His heart was all that mattered now and he was set out to find the man that had stolen it.

* * *

Berwald groaned as a rapid knocking interrupted his already broken sleep. This was the one night where he hadn't gotten any nightmares and he just wanted to stay in bed but it was obvious that whoever was at the door didn't want that. The knocking became more like banging as he finally crawled out of bed and put his glasses on. He shrugged on a long dressing gown, grumbling when the knocking didn't cease. It was obvious who was at the door. _He'll have to wait. Stupid Dane… _he thought as he trailed down the stairs, stumbling slightly before regaining his footing.

Once he reached the door, he opened it with such force he was afraid he'd break it off its hinges. Mathias stood there, the obnoxious grin on his face. In his hand he carried a newspaper, slowly getting wet from the melting snow on it. Berwald stepped aside to let him out of the bad weather, Denmark was a country to rarely get snow so he wasn't really used to it.

"Wh't do you want?" he asked, looking at the clock and noticing it was pretty late in the morning so he couldn't blame him on the time.

Mathias just walked to the living room, making Berwald follow. The older nation sighed in annoyance. Mathias was in one of his 'You should know exactly what I mean' moods and Berwald hated that. He sat down on the couch, chucking the paper onto the table and indicating to it.

"Read."

Berwald hated being commanded but picked it up anyone and stared at the front page. His heart seemed to stop and time slowed down around him. He fell onto the couch, reading the words about Finland gaining independence and his chest constricted slightly. Tino was free. Free of Russia… He couldn't speak at all, couldn't even let out a cry of happiness. All he could do was sit there and stare at the paper.

"Berwald are you okay?" Mathias asked, looking over at him. The Swedish man had an expressionless face but his eyes showed his true emotions. Mathias noticed the love, hate, fear, sadness and happiness all mixed into one and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He gasped as Berwald grasped him tightly, pulling him against his chest and digging his fingers into his clothes.

"He's b'ck…" was all that Berwald could finally say.

"He's back for you Berwald…" Mathias replied, rubbing his back gently. It was rare for these two nations to actually hug like this but neither cared. When they needed to be there for each other, they would be there for each other. It was the one rule of being a family. "Now go get changed Sve. You have a date with a boy you haven't seen in a hundred years!"

Berwald stood up on shaky legs and Mathias helped him upstairs. He put on his usual blue military style clothing and long black boots. Over the top he wore his trademark, deep blue coat that reached almost down to his ankles. He grabbed his hat from the peg, making sure it fit snugly before walking out again.

"Thought you'd wear something a bit more stylish…" Mathias commented, earning him a whack round the head.

"Tino wouldn't c're…" was all he replied with as he walked downstairs. He sighed before opening the door, looking at Mathias.

"What are you waiting for big guy? Go to the place you both cherish!" he told him, shooing him out. He watched Berwald walk briskly down the path and away from the house, a smile spread across his face.

_I'm sorry for everything Berwald…_

* * *

**A/N: I am on a roll! Two chapters in a day aren't you lucky? That's how I'm going to update from now on so you don't have a massive wait and so that it's easier for me to think about what I'm going to write up next.  
**

**So this calls for an update don't you think?  
**

**Right Finny My Wife will probably be left as it is and over time redone to be a much better story. Surprisingly it's popular for being a really rubbish fanfic of mine. Ergh what was I even thinking as I wrote that? Oh yeah... OTP pronz. Next up, Mysteries of Magic is going to be cancelled. I just can't continue it and again it was a stupid storyline when I was actually interested in writing UsUk. Instead it's going to be replaced with a better fanfic based on an RP a few friends and I are hopefully going to get done. You'll find out later on what this whole fanfic is but it's fantasy based so at least I'm using the genre I love the most! And I may end up compiling a little fic of oneshots. All SuFin and all different. They could be from random smut ideas to ideas I got from my headcanons that I think.  
**

**Anyway sorry for you lot who like those fanfics but I can't keep something I don't like. Mysteries of Magic may return as a different storyline with different characters but right now I'm not so sure...  
**

**And again, this website hates my spacing doesn't it? -.- Why the hell does it look like one big mess? I tried to add proper single line breaks but they didn't work!**

P.S: Sorry for the historically inaccurate info. Please correct me if you want as well as review, favourite or whatever!  



End file.
